


sunsets and starlight and everything in between

by nsykdk



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsykdk/pseuds/nsykdk
Summary: 100 little subahokke moments.[ CURRENTLY PAUSED AS OF 17/06/2020 ]
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Hidaka Hokuto
Comments: 36
Kudos: 81





	1. first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome! this is my little subahokke project I've been working on. if you visit my twitter you'll see little updates or previews every now and then!  
> trickstar and subahokke in particular are very dear to me, and I've loved watching them grow throughout enstars!, so here's to more beautiful moments in enstars!! to come!
> 
> a big thank you to everyone who's provided me with inspiration, ideas, AUs and encouragement over the while I've been working on this! shoutout to neki for giving me the original 100 prompts although I've literally butchered it and sewed it haphazardly back together... you're literally an angel
> 
> without further ado, please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before I start, I'll be tagging the contents of each chapter in the chapter notes since if I tag in the real tags there'll be too many of them! although I've set the rating to G, not every piece will be G-rated although the vast majority will be (please don't say I haven't warned you but **there will be some M-rated pieces later on** ), and if it's not to your liking you can decide not to read it- no pressure at all!
> 
> so! this one has fireworks and kisses and it's the perfect example of G-rated fluff

"Hokke, I like you." Subaru tries a smile, with the fireworks blooming; with all the love he can muster spilling from his lips. "I- I like you."

"I know, Akehoshi." Hokuto smiles, and Subaru wonders if the fireworks are just his happiness blooming, if it's just his heart pounding. Is the pink on Hokuto's cheeks just the light? He laughs, the lines of his eyes crinkling, lips turned in a smile. "I've been waiting for you to say that."

Scratch the fireworks, Subaru wonders if he's dreaming.

(He isn't.)

"Akehoshi?" Hokuto's fingers are cold, wiping the tears away, but they won't stop; the colours blur until Hokuto is a blue smudge, then a warmth holding him gently. Subaru lets his tears fall, and Hokuto doesn't let go.

"Hokke," Subaru says, again, a little teary, a hiccup breaking the familiar nickname on his tongue as he lifts his head. Had the past few minutes been a dream? He says it again, in case. "I like you."

And Hokuto, smiling, threads a hand through Subaru's hair, ruffles it gently. "You said that already, Akehoshi."

A firework blooms in front of them, showering Hokuto with a rainbow of lights. He's beautiful.

Subaru wonders if saying it three times was enough. So-

"I really, really like you, Hokke," he says, deciding it isn't really enough; his voice breathless. 

"You don't have to say it four times," Hokuto whispers, stepping in, "stupid Akehoshi."

Kisses, Subaru realises, taste like tears and smell like lemon clothes softener. Hokuto's lips are infinitely soft, infinitely gentle, infinitely precious and Subaru can't be happier. A thousand little fireworks bloom in Subaru's heart, spilling a feather-light happiness as he pulls Hokuto closer, closer, closer until his fingers rest tangled in soft blue; until his smile rests against Hokuto's own.

When they part, breathless and giddy, still high from the kiss, Subaru lets the fireworks illuminate the miniscule distance between them in soft blues and oranges and greens and pinks as Hokuto laughs. He's so close that Subaru can feel it rumbling in his chest, and as Hokuto gently brushes the last of the tears from Subaru's cheeks, there's a foreign, but infinitely familiar warmth in his eyes, and a gentle pink on his cheeks.

"Hokke, I-"

"If you keep saying that, I won't kiss you again," Hokuto says, in the exact same tone as if he's reprimanding Subaru for doing something silly, but his eyes are smiling and Subaru finds that unbearably cute.

So, instead, he lets the next kiss and the fireworks say it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> I've actually pre-written about half of the 100 pieces so there shouldn't be much trouble apart from posting them! look forward to the next one on saturday or sunday!


	2. morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> impatiently posting a bit early I guess?
> 
> this one is set a bit in the future, where they're still idols but living together! I like to imagine that when they're not practicing as trickstar they both have jobs on the side (hokke probably does plays and such, subaru might do modelling/promotional material...etc) so they're not always free on the same day but they like to do cute things together when they are! for now, it's just cute waking up lazy morning fluff

Subaru wakes up to sunlight, a hand gently threading through his hair, and the ghost of a kiss to his forehead.

Perhaps Hokuto's in a good mood. He pretends to be asleep for a little longer, and sure enough, a second kiss presses itself to his forehead, and Subaru can't keep his eyes closed any more with the rush of happiness that it sends through his body.

"Morning, Hokke," Subaru yawns, and receives a soft chuckle and a ruffling of his hair.

"Good morning, Subaru."

Wow, Hokuto's in a brilliant mood. Subaru sees a little blush on his lover's cheeks and wastes no time in snatching Hokuto's lips, grinning when the blush deepens.

"You're happy today." While Hokuto frowns up at him, Subaru props himself up on the pillows. "What's the occasion?"

Hokuto sighs, all but back to his usual self. "Can't I be happy to see you?"

"You usually say something like 'get up, you're smothering me', so."

A raised eyebrow. "So?"

"So, it means that you're probably happy about something," Subaru says after a moment, and leaves it at that to bury back into the blankets.

Hokuto gives in after a moment of staring. "I planned a date since we're both free today."

There it is! Subaru beams. When he thinks about it, it _has_ been a while since they've had the same day off. Hokuto stays silent.

"You can't just tell me we're going on a date and not telling me where we're going." Pouting, he stares at the silent Hokuto until the boy grabs the blankets and turns away from Subaru.

"It's a secret." Even with the blankets drawn up to his face, the tips of Hokuto's ears are visibly an adorable pink. "...How does breakfast in bed sound? I bought eggs yesterday."

"...I'll make your favourite," Hokuto finally says, quietly embarrassed as he turns back, his eyes not meeting Subaru's. "Fried eggs with bacon?"

Subaru swoops in to kiss him again, the fact that Hokuto won't tell him about the date forgotten, and a little more than giddy with happiness. "And toast with lots of butter!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hokke probably doesn't call subaru 'subaru' very often, usually he goes with 'akehoshi'  
> but he does it when he's happy or in a good mood sometimes


	3. after school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweet sweet after-school fluff!
> 
> i love this snippet, it's-  
> yeah idk how to describe it, it's just...this one just makes me feel things and i feel really proud of this one

On days when they don't have practice, they walk home together.

Hokuto has to admit that he does look forward to it, because even if he sees him in class, for practice or even to study, Subaru waiting for him after class, sunshine smile and warm fingers and all, is something that makes his day just a bit brighter.

"Hokke!" Subaru's there, as usual, the sunset dyeing him in shades of orange. "Over here!"

With a little lightness fluttering in his chest, Hokuto hurries the last few steps.

The town is still lively at sunset, and as Hokuto stops to buy some discounted meat from the butcher's for tomorrow's meal, Subaru chats with the owner's dog, neither willing to let their hands separate. He's well aware of the fact that they're (somewhat) well-known idols, but Hokuto is sure that the moment he lets go of Subaru's fingertips, he'll miss the warmth and shyly tug at Subaru's sleeve again.

"How was Theatre Club?" Subaru squeezes Hokuto's hand. "Homework is no fun without you, you know?"

Sighing, Hokuto recounts the day's adventures in the club as they walk through the evening hustle, Subaru laughing along.

"You sound like you're having fun," Subaru says, his voice light. Like a crystal reflecting the sun, Hokuto thinks. "Ah! Can I stay for dinner tonight?"

Ah; this is unexpected. Hokuto tries to remember what's for dinner, to no avail, but Grandma always makes extra, and he can't just say no to Subaru, whose smile makes his heart light. Even Grandma has taken a liking to the boy who's over at least once a week.

"Sure," he replies, and Subaru positively glows. Hokuto wonders if he should be likening the boy he loves to the sun rather than the stars instead.

"Hokke, Hokke," Subaru's saying, tugging along at their hands. His eyes, tinged blue-golden from the sunset, are filled with happiness. "Come on."

Hokuto finds himself smiling, hurrying to Subaru's side. The sun starts to slip behind the horizon of shops.

"Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments and kudos give me strength to play enstars for bigbang subaru...~


	4. welcome home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want everyone to know that fluffy subahokkes are the best subahokkes
> 
> this is set maybe in their third year or after graduation? but I wrote this before ensemble square was a thing so imagine what you like!

_17:07 Akehoshi Subaru: hehehe~ took daikichi for a walk! he found some coins!  
_ _17:09 Akehoshi Subaru: [3 photos]_

_18:13 Akehoshi Subaru: hokke hokke i made dinner!_

_18:56 Akehoshi Subaru: hokke :( when are u gonna be home?_

_19:37 Akehoshi Subaru: im hungry hokke :(_

_19:48 Akehoshi Subaru: hokke im gonna eat ur konpeito :(  
_ _19:48 Akehoshi Subaru: crunch cronch_

_20:10 You: I'm coming home now  
_ _20:10 You: don't eat all my konpeito_

_20:10 Akehoshi Subaru: yay! ill heat up dinner right now!!!!  
_ _20:10 Akehoshi Subaru: im starving!!!!!_

_20:11 You: not right now, silly, it'll get cold before I get home_

_20:11 Akehoshi Subaru: :((((( okaaaay_

Hokuto hurries home, tucking his scarf around his neck to hide the little smile that makes its way out of him as he sees Subaru's photos. He'll have to get some extra konpeito next week, if Subaru keeps eating his stash.

Moving in together had been the biggest change in both of their lives, but Hokuto is far from unhappy. Of course, he gets to spend his waking hours beside Subaru, and their apartment doubles, usually, as Trickstar's little hideout.

_20:24 You: what's for dinner?_

He tucks his phone in his pocket as he walks, humming along to the song playing on his earphones. The grocery shop pops up signs for a discount sale as he walks past, so he chooses some vegetables and eggs, and, before he can regret it, some snacks for the pantry that Subaru raids a few times too often.

_20:24 Akehoshi Subaru: guess!!!  
_ _20:24 Akehoshi Subaru: hehehe_

_20:29 You: what.  
_ _20:29 You: I even bought snacks for you  
_ _20:30 You: guess I'll eat them all myself_

_20:31 Akehoshi Subaru: waaaaaiii! noooooo my snacks :(_

_20:34 Akehoshi Subaru: all right all right ill tell u  
_ _20:34 Akehoshi Subaru: i made ur favourite!!!!_

_20:35 You: hm?_

_20:35 Akehoshi Subaru: stew!_

Hokuto perks at that, and picks up his feet a little.

_20:36 You: I'm looking forward to it, Akehoshi  
_ _20:37 You: I'll be home soon_

"I'm home," he calls, softly, when he steps in through the door. "Akehoshi?"

"Hokke!" Subaru appears from the kitchen, the brightest grin adorning his cheeks as he jumps into Hokuto's waiting arms. He smells divine. "Welcome home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what if...subaru waiting at home for hokuto and getting impatient so he crawls into bed and hugs the blankets or pillows bc he misses hokuto  
> ...I think that's really cute


	5. goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired I almost forgot it was wednesday
> 
> more cute fluff! it won't get intense until 8, I think? 8 is a really big one :)

Hokuto isn't very good at expressing his emotions.

It's a rather unfortunate, but universal agreement.

Subaru blinks over at Hokuto, who lies stiffly on the other side of the bed, the gears in his head clicking so loudly that Subaru can hear them.

"Hokke," he calls finally, and the boy beside him jolts, cheeks pinking. "You said you were going to turn off the lights."

"Right." Hokuto sounds so awkward, hands fumbling around for the light switch beside the table, finally flicking the lights off after a few tries. When he turns back to Subaru, his face is a flushed pink in the moonlight that floods the room.

Hokuto's hand finds Subaru's under the blanket, awkwardly tangling fingers together in soft brushes. It's not the first time they've slept together like this, but it's still a little strange to go from separate futons to the same bed, the same blanket, the same pillow.

"Hey," Subaru whispers, scooting a little closer. "You're super stiff."

He looks away, lashes fluttering, probably embarrassed. Cute.

Quietly, Subaru shifts so their shoulders are touching, just barely, and presses a little kiss to Hokuto's cheek before untangling fingers. "C'mere, Hokke."

So Hokuto does, with a sigh of comfort, as Subaru loops an arm around his shoulders and tucks him close, feeling warm cheeks and the tickle of breath against his shoulder. Hokuto cautiously wraps an arm around Subaru's waist a moment later.

"How did you know-"

"'Cause I love you, Hokke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think they'd be super awkward when they start dating? and both are really happy about it but they're both embarrassed to do couple things...and hokke being dense af  
> and I realise it doesn't fit the prompt exactly but eh- they're sleeping it's FINE


	6. casual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone said "subahokke casually sharing food and like they're kinda married but they haven't even started dating yet" and this was the result

"And...one Starry Sky Milkshake with extra whipped cream?"

"Over here!" Subaru flashes the brightest grin at the waitress as she sets down the drink. It's blueberry blue with swirls of silver and gold, a helping of whipped cream floating gently on top. "Thanks a lot!"

"You're really not holding back are you, Subaru?" Mao laughs from behind his coffee, iced for good measure. "If you actually get fat, I'm not gonna come to the gym with you."

"W'hg'ber," comes the reply through the straw, and when Hokuto looks back at him, it's about a quarter gone. "I's jst 'n mlg's-"

Hokuto snatches the drink out from his mouth. "Nobody can understand what you're saying."

Subaru pouts, clearly unhappy about the drink being taken from him as he licks the cream from his lips. "I said, it's just a _milkshake_. I can't get fat from just one milkshake."

"You've been ordering it every time we come here, Akehoshi-kun."

" _Ukki!_ You weren't supposed to just say that!"

Frowning down at his pancakes, Subaru reaches over and grabs Hokuto's smoothie before he can object - which had been almost full - and takes a large, slurping sip.

"That's _my_ straw," Hokuto sighs, watching Subaru curl his lips slyly around the damned plastic. He's used to it, really, sharing drinks or food with Subaru, enough so that he's not uncomfortable with it any more, but moreso annoyed by Subaru's large sips and bites and the overall lack of food remaining once the other boy gets it anywhere near his mouth.

In retaliation, he takes an equally (or he tries to, at the very least) large sip of the milkshake, regretting that decision as an overly sweet blueberry-flavoured cold shock tingles all the way down to his stomach. Amused, Subaru and Makoto stifle matching smiles at Hokuto's resulting grimace.

"How do you even drink this. It's liquid sugar." Hokuto replaces the offending milkshake with his own smoothie (it tastes like nothing now, and he only has Subaru to blame) and shoves the drink back over the table at him.

"It tastes _nice_ ," Subaru protests, stabbing a little triangle of pancake and slathering ice cream all over it. "You just have zero taste, Hokke."

"Ake- _mnnfnhp_?" A mouthful of pancake and ice cream places itself on his tongue just as Hokuto begins to protest, and Subaru grins, levelling the fork right out of Hokuto's mouth and licking the last of the ice cream away.

"No buts, Hokke!"


	7. everyday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M IMPATIENT...  
> today has (so far) been an amazing day and I'm absolutely hyped up right now so- here's number 7!
> 
> I wanted to talk about normalcy and loving small things about someone... about how people can be imperfect but still loving them in this strange little way- and I adore the idea of not needing to name a relationship and actions speaking for themselves! it's something I love to explore and there's a hokuto side to this (number 95) which you'll see soon~  
> this one is sweet and pure and one of my favourites so far

Subaru can't really imagine living with anyone other than Hokuto. It's just right, it's always been _right_. They fit together in the most strange of ways; Subaru and Hokuto, Hokuto and Subaru. When he thinks about it, it's not really a rivalry between them, nor can it really be called friendship in the normal sense. He's always there for Hokuto, and Hokuto's always there for him - it's just the special bond they have, and they've never named it, just letting it _be_ what it is.

So, when Hokuto brings up moving out, Subaru is right there with him.

They move into a small, two-room apartment sometime in the spring after they graduate from Yumenosaki, filling it with memories and laughter and calls of _"Akehoshi!"_ from the bathroom at night when Subaru forgets to replace the toilet paper. 

There's something about Hokuto being there, living with him, that makes Subaru happy. Like always leaving warm buttered toast on the counter in the mornings when Subaru takes a late night, sticking little notes written on the fridge for the next grocery trip, calls of _"welcome home"_ after a long day. Subaru wonders if it's love, some days, when he sets two steaming cups of coffee on the table with breakfast, when he treats Hokuto to dinner on a whim, when he hums and Hokuto sings with him. He wonders if it's love, when Hokuto buys his favourite sweets, when he folds up all of Subaru's clothes after doing the laundry, when he tucks an arm around Subaru's shoulders while they watch TV.

But Subaru doesn't want to name that, either, because they're Subaru and Hokuto; they're always going to be Subaru and Hokuto, just the way they are. Maybe, one day, they'll take a few steps forward and reach 'love', but they'll reach it when they do, and worry about it later.

It's peaceful, really, living with Hokuto; it's, in some strange little imperfect way, as perfect as it can get, and Subaru doesn't think he'll ever give anything to change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> number 8 will be a bit rough! I do love number 8 a lot but it'll be t-rated and rather long in comparison~  
> as usual, thank you for reading!


	8. again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh. ooooh this one. this one!!! i love this one.  
> this one is **t-rated**. there's a small description of a dead body and a tiny tiny sex scene.
> 
> it's a reincarnation au inspired by [this hq fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684095). you don't need to read that to understand this one but it's a beautiful piece and if you like hq, i'd rec this. i'm not going to spoil it for you though :)

In his first life, Subaru falls in love. His name is Hokuto, like the constellation, and Subaru thinks he's the most beautiful boy he's ever met. They sing; sing until nothing comes out, smile and laugh together afterwards. Subaru is happy, he's truly happy; he belongs with Hokuto, with Trickstar.

And then, Eichi tells them to disband.

Hokuto walks away.

He never comes back.

Subaru goes to Natsume, because Natsume knows everything. Natsume recites a spell, and everything goes dark.

* * *

In his second life, Subaru wakes up. He's a stable boy, and Hokuto is the prince of the country. Subaru falls in love, but Hokuto doesn't. He lives in pain, watches from afar, and when the pain becomes too much to handle, Subaru closes his eyes, and lets everything go.

In his third life, Subaru is a waiter in a cafe, and Hokuto is the young son of the owner. He flirts a little, but Hokuto is unwavering. He gets fired.

In his sixth life, Subaru is Hokuto's friend. They're dancers in the same company, and they work like a charm; Subaru's energy and Hokuto's grace. But he's never more than a friend, because one day he sees Hokuto with a girl he's never seen in their previous lives, and his heart breaks.

In his eleventh life, Subaru confesses. Hokuto smiles, painfully so, and says "No".

In his twenty-sixth life, Subaru doesn't even meet Hokuto. He's a detective, and his partner Makoto rings him up one day with a homicide case nobody's been able to solve. For the next ten lives, he doesn't forget the dull blue eyes, the blood, the broken body of the one person he'd swore to love.

In his forty-fourth life, Subaru kisses Hokuto for the first time. He looks, broken, at Hokuto's back, tall and unforgiving when he pulls away.

In his forty-fifth life, Subaru wakes up, and cries. What did he do to deserve resetting after that kiss?

In his fifty-seventh life, Subaru is a wedding planner. He certainly has the charm, the flair, the enthusiasm. He actually quite likes his job, enjoys making people enjoy the happiest days of their lives. Until Hokuto comes in through the door.

In his eightieth life, Subaru meets Hokuto at a bar. He doesn't remember what happened after he buys Hokuto a drink.

In his ninety-fourth life, Subaru finds himself at Yumenosaki Academy again. Hokuto walks away, and he chases, this time, and he comes back. But they lose, miserably, at the DDD, and Hokuto walks away again.

In his hundred-and-fifth life, Subaru falls in love, and this time, Hokuto falls in love too. They kiss under the stars, until someone grabs Hokuto's arm, pulling him away from Subaru. He never sees Hokuto again.

In his hundred-and-thirtieth life, Subaru lets Daikichi lead him to a riverbank after a long day at work. He finds Hokuto there, staring over at the sea. Subaru has the best night of his life, and when he wakes up, Hokuto is gone.

In his hundred-and-fifty-first life, Subaru is the one being dragged away. They're a medic, Hokuto's bleeding out, and they tell him that Hokuto can't be saved.

In his hundred-and-ninety-sixth life, Subaru graduates from Yumenosaki Academy alone.

In his two-hundred-and-thirteenth life, Subaru is an assassin, and Hokuto is his target. Although everything rests on pulling that trigger, he hesitates. And that crucial moment is enough for Hokuto to recognise him, and for a bullet to pierce straight through Subaru's head.

In his two-hundred-and-forty-second life, Subaru plays basketball; dunks the ball into the winning hoop for Japan's national team. He's not sure about it, but he swears he sees a face he knows in the audience; too fast, he's whisked away, never to see them again.

In his two-hundred-and-sixty-eighth life, Subaru is lonely, and the only thing that keeps him opening his eyes is the musical that he buys tickets for out of a dare. Somehow the lead's singing voice is familiar to him, but this life is so short that by the time he realises it's Hokuto, he's already fading out.

In his three-hundred-and-ninth life, Subaru is a dancer, and Hokuto is a singer. They're a duo that shake the foundation of music, but when Subaru asks him the question, Hokuto gazes at him with poorly veiled desire, kisses him once, and says "No".

In his three-hundred-and-twenty-first life, Subaru has everything except for Hokuto. It tears him to pieces, watching Hokuto with a girl, because he has it all but that girl has nothing except a pretty smile, and somehow, despite the utter objective perfection of this life, he doesn't want to stay any longer than he has to.

In his three-hundred-and-eighty-third life, Subaru watches the stars for a living. In his spare time, he focuses the telescope on Alioth and Megrez, Dubhe and Benetnasch, Merak and Phecda, Mizar and Alcor. Stars so far away, yet at a touch of a finger; close enough to reach for, but so, so far.

In his four-hundred-and-fifteenth life, Subaru dies too fast. It would have been perfect, but the neon lights flashing above him mock the sound of car tires screeching to a stop, and it's fading. Hokuto reaches for him from where he'd been pushed out of the way, but Subaru's gone before he can reach.

In his four-hundred-and-forty-seventh life, Subaru wakes up and Hokuto's riding him, all flushed and naked and beautiful. He's not sure how it even comes to be, so he takes his sweet time, savours the taste of Hokuto's body, cries a little while his partner isn't watching. But he knows, with a look in Hokuto's eyes, that it isn't the one.

In his four-hundred-and-sixty-sixth life, Subaru makes suits. Surrounded by mannequins, he watches as Hokuto tries on his masterpiece; he's beautiful in it, certainly, and he's a wallet full of notes richer at the end of the day, but a wallet full of notes doesn't buy love.

In his five-hundredth life, Subaru is tired. Tired of waiting for Hokuto to love him back. He's back at Yumenosaki, but he just wants it to end. Wants it to stop. But Hokuto doesn't love him in this life either, so he closes his eyes, and waits.

In his five-hundred-and-first life, Subaru wakes up. Somehow, he manages to pick himself up, takes the shards of his heart in his hands and walks on, chases the shadow of Hokuto. He wonders, a little dimly, as Hokuto says "No" again, why he even chases someone who's rejected him almost five hundred times.

In his six-hundred-and-twenty-second life, Subaru is Hokuto's roommate, and thinks that it's the best life he's had so far. They're best friends, he's got Makoto and Mao in this life too, and he's in love, and it's perfect. Hokuto goes on a date with him, shyly holds his hand, kisses him when they reach home and tells Subaru that he loves him when they're curled up together in bed.

In his six-hundred-and-twenty-second life, Subaru finally, _finally_ has Hokuto, but it's not right. He's happy, but he wants one specific life, a life where they sing and dance under the thrill of the stage lights.

Subaru goes to Natsume, because Natsume knows everything. Natsume recites a spell, and everything goes dark.

* * *

(In his seven-hundred-and-fifty-six-thousand, nine-hundred-and-seventy-fourth life, Subaru finds it, finds the future where Hokuto stays, where Hokuto sings with him, where they fall in love, and Subaru keeps that life.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 756,974... hmm. divide that by 622 ;)


	9. apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to the normal G rating! I wanted to write hokke being very hard to understand and subaru not really understanding... this is probably set sometime before they get together and hokke just wants to make subaru happy but he's bad at expressing that

"What's up with you today?" Subaru shakes off Hokuto's arm - he hadn't even been gripping his wrist that tightly, anyway, throwing a glare at him. "I always buy my lunch on Fridays. You don't have to be so rough about it."

Hokuto just looks away, eyes downcast. If he has something to say, he should just say it, Subaru thinks, then turns on his heel and marches back down to the cafeteria. Sure, if it had been nice he'd have listened, but Hokuto had just grabbed his arm while he'd been choosing what to buy and started walking down the corridor without a single word, and Subaru hadn't liked that.

"Stupid Hokke," he grumbles, snatching up the last yakisoba bread from the stall and heading to the counter to pay for his lunch. 

He sits next to Hokuto in the front row, and probably for good reason, anyway; the teachers aren't very happy when he pulls stunts in the classroom. The only occupied desk when he enters just so happens to be the one next to his, so he pulls up his chair and adamantly refuses to look at Hokuto while he tears open the package of his bread.

"Akehoshi," Hokuto says, after a while of him angrily munching at his bread, and Subaru slouches a little, pretends not to hear. Stupid Hokke. "Oi. Akehoshi."

It's only when Hokuto places a gentle touch on his shoulder that he shoots a glare at the other boy, who sighs.

And then Subaru notices the box in his hands, the box that he's gripping so tightly that his knuckles turn white. One of Hokuto's lunch boxes. And _then_ , like a realisation that's taken too long, he glimpses an identical one on the desk behind Hokuto.

_Oh._

Hokuto had made lunch for him and he'd just blown up on the poor boy.

"I, um," Hokuto starts, and his cheeks are definitely pink now, "I'm sorry. I should have been more clear when I-"

Subaru puts down his bread, slowly, and lifts the lid of the box in Hokuto's hands.

"You," he swallows, finding the words so, so hard to say, "made lunch for me?"

And Hokuto nods, once, and Subaru can positively feel the embarrassment radiating off him. Quietly, Subaru eases the box out of Hokuto's hands and sets it on his desk, a little guilty feeling burning deep in his chest.

"I'm sorry," Subaru says, because he just thinks it's the right thing to say. A wave of uncertainty rushes through him, but when he looks up at Hokuto, he only looks mildly annoyed. "Hokke?"

"Just eat it," Hokuto snaps, embarrassed.

Subaru smiles, because that means Hokuto's forgiven him, and gets up gleefully to wrap Hokuto in an embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnng. does anyone wanna make lunch for me too


	10. tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one... subahokke are visiting subaru's dad's grave- if that makes you uncomfortable, don't read this one.  
> this was somewhat interesting to think about. i like this idea a lot but i don't think i executed it very well...

"You're sure this is okay?" Subaru's eyes are unnaturally downcast, his lips bitten until swollen and pink, fingers trembling around the handle of the small wooden bucket. "I...don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"It's fine," Hokuto says, like he has the past five times Subaru had asked, and Subaru gives him a shaky smile. "We're here anyway."

Shyly, Subaru curls his hand into Hokuto's, the one that isn't holding the bunch of sunflowers. "Let's go?"

It's a quiet path, through looming stones and solemnity. Subaru's hand is cold, but Hokuto doesn't blame him as they step through paths led by shaky steps. Clouds cover the sun when Subaru stops in front of a modest little altar.

"Hi, Dad," he whispers, the smile that had earlier been forced on his cheeks wobbling. "I- I brought Hokke here today."

Hokuto watches as Subaru gently scrubs down the polished stone, having been forced to stand quietly, clutching the bunch of flowers. ("Dad took me to a sunflower farm when I was younger," Subaru had said at the flower shop, "and I thought they were super pretty, so my dad would always buy them for me. So Mom and I would always buy sunflowers when we go to visit Dad.")

It's a while after paying respects and lighting incense, sunflowers now placed neatly at the base of the altar, that Hokuto notices the little tremor in Subaru's shoulders, an ill-concealed sniffle.

"You're crying."

"You could put it that way," Subaru sniffle-laughs, bringing a sleeve to dab at his eyes.

It's rare to see him anything but bright laughter and sunshine, Hokuto thinks, and he's not exactly sure what to do. Comforting isn't his forte, it's more of Mao's, and suddenly Hokuto has a thought, and then he's stiffly wrapping his arm around Subaru's shoulder and tugging him close. "Is this...?"

"I think Dad would have wanted to meet you." Subaru's voice is a whisper, shaky and light. "He'd probably... probably playfight you to see who I like more."

"I'd probably lose," Hokuto muses, and Subaru lifts his head from Hokuto's damp shoulder to give a small cheeky smile, a little tear still trickling its way down his cheek.

"Yeah. You probably would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunflowers mean adoration, admiration and loyalty! i think subaru would like them a lot~


	11. embarrassed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rainy nights and conversations by lamplight  
> a sense of purity? ...after all, here they're just teenage boys in love.
> 
> there won't be any heavy pieces for a while, though I haven't written a lot for this recently; been working on my other projects and schoolwork- this one is so soft and gentle though, hopefully I can get back on track soon~

"Akehoshi," Hokuto says, out of the blue on one drizzly, rainy night, "what sorts of things do you like about me?"

Subaru just stares at him from across the pillow, somewhat confused but not much else, wondering if he's heard Hokuto right.

Serious as always, Hokuto frowns when Subaru blinks at him. "Did I word that wrong?"

"Where should I start?" Subaru can think of lots of things he likes about Hokuto, like how he smiles when he sings, or the way he hugs Subaru unconsciously while sleeping, or how his hands are just the right degree of coldness to press to his cheeks in summer.

Hokuto seems a little embarrassed; Subaru glimpses the pink of his ears as he tucks a strand of hair behind it. His embarrassed face is the cutest, after all.

"I like your eyes," Subaru starts, saving Hokuto from having to stammer out an answer by tracing his cheek with a thumb. "They're a really pretty blue, like the sea. And your lashes are cute." 

"Your hair is really nice, too," he continues, tugging Hokuto closer to rest a hand in his hair. It's like sinking his fingers into the night sky; just the right colour, the right softness. "It's always so soft! I tried using your shampoo but it didn't make my hair nice like yours."

"Just using it once won't help if you don't regularly take care of it," Hokuto retorts, looking much more embarrassed than before. He probably regrets asking at all, judging from the way his eyes don't really meet Subaru's, flickering away at the last moment. "Is that all?"

"No." So Subaru kisses him, because his absolute favourite is this right there, as he draws away. " _This_ is my favourite."

Blink. "Kissing?"

"No, it's your cute embarrassed expression," Subaru chuckles, loving how Hokuto goes pink, then red, then buries himself under the blankets just so Subaru can't see his face. He loves that selfish little half-smile after a kiss, the look of resignation after giving in. He loves watching Hokuto's cheeks bloom into floral pinks and reds more pretty than a real flower, loves his unwillingness to meet Subaru's eyes, loves how he silently asks for more without being able to voice his desires.

"I can hear you in my head," Hokuto cries, clamping his hand over furiously reddening ears despite Subaru not saying anything at all. "Akehoshi..."

Yeah, he really does love this side of Hokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone please uninstall ensemble stars from my phone I almost forgot to update because I was playing it too much


	12. jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this was inspired by an artwork I saw about subaru kissing a lil hokke nui and then hokke getting jealous... which means this is kinda t-rated for Adult Kissing  
> but I hc hokke having an on switch and then halfway through doing whatever adrenaline-fueled thing he was doing it turns off and he gets Very Embarrassed
> 
> this is set before SS when they have their little...tour thing? so they're staying together in a hotel or something

"Hokke! Look at this, it's so cute!" Subaru shows him the little plush doll excitedly, moving its little arms around. "It's so grumpy, just like you!"

"Akehoshi. We're here to learn about being idols, not to buy unnecessary things," Hokuto sighs, but takes a look anyway. It's a doll of himself - because, of course, it's Subaru. "Put it back where it was, we'll only cause trouble for the staff if we don't."

Subaru pouts. "But it's cute, right?”

"Right, right."

Subaru walks out of the shop immensely satisfied, having had a staff member recognise him and offer a set of Trickstar plushies for free; Hokuto much less so.

Hokuto doesn't dislike the plushie. He definitely doesn't dislike the plushie at all. But when he comes back to their room and Subaru's _kissing_ it like it's him, it's rather difficult to assure himself that he doesn't really dislike it. 

...Yeah, he really doesn't like that plushie.

He's ripping the thing away, dropping it aside as he pushes Subaru into the futon, pressing their lips together with a defiant ferocity. He's so pliant, unusually pliant, so Hokuto takes the chance to roughly push his tongue inside, and god, Subaru _moans_ under him. He likes it, this power; fisting hands into his lover's hair, feeling Subaru writhe and gasp under hi-

"W-w-w-whoa!?"

Hokuto jumps away from Subaru immediately, feeling every single drop of blood in his body rush to his face. Even Subaru is pink, hair and clothes all messed up from Hokuto's roaming hands.

Now, if Subaru is pink and Hokuto is positively red, Makoto is probably the exact shade of Mao's hair.

"Now, that's a rare sight," Mao muses. "What's gotten into you, Hokuto?"

The plushie lies innocently beside Subaru, and Hokuto picks it up, staring at its grumpy little face.

He does _not_ like this little doll.

Subaru stares for a moment, then his eyes widen in something akin to understanding.

And then he bursts into absurd laughter.

Somehow, Hokuto realises that he'll probably never live this down.


	13. anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is no strong anxiety in this... it was just this prompt and i had no idea what to do with it so i wrote nervous subaru instead
> 
> rest assured! it is all g-rated fluff

Subaru loves hugs. Hokuto scolds him all the time about his hugs, think about the time and place something-or-other, but he does them anyway, because Hokuto getting flustered is cute. He has no problem with jumping on top of Mao or Makoto and getting a laugh out of whoever's left untouched, or clutching onto Anzu's arm to point out something shiny he's seen.

Which makes it strange, now, that Subaru doesn't even have the courage to reach over, to close the few centimetres between their fingertips. He wonders, as the winter air puffs from their mouths, if it's because it's a date, that Hokuto asked him on a _date_ , and- and-

"Akehoshi." Hokuto's staring at him now, waiting. Subaru doesn't remember stopping at all, and when he hurries to catch up, Hokuto's hands are stuffed in his coat pockets, shoulders hunched into his scarf. "Are you cold?"

"No," Subaru replies, because he _is_ feeling rather warm, and because he doesn't think of the idea of it being an excuse to hold hands until after it's out of his mouth.

"It's just a bit further," Hokuto says, and Subaru doesn't even remember where they're going any more.

It's just so close; their arms brushing as they weave through last-minute Christmas shoppers, and all Subaru wants is the courage to reach into Hokuto's pocket and hold his damn hand. He doesn't even know why he's so anxious about it; he hugs Hokuto _all_ the time, gives him kisses even at school and hell, he's even gone a tiny bit further than that, but he's destroyed by something as simple as holding hands on a date. He stares at the pocket for a long, long moment, physically wills his hand to slip into it, but it just _doesn't_ , so Subaru just huffs into his scarf, embarrassed, and scurries after Hokuto's long strides.

Maybe, Subaru sulks, if Hokuto wasn't so dense, he might have picked up the signs, but...

What even would a date be without... holding hands...

"Um," Hokuto says finally, stopping in front of a decorated archway. "This is the place I wanted you to see."

And, with a little determination in his eyes, Hokuto slides his hand out of his pocket, closes that distance, and tugs gently at Subaru's fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this idea of being so forward normally but then once you put them into a romantic lens they get all flustered and embarrassed and cute and i wish i had someone to do that with


	14. frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't remember if i said there was gonna be Adult Kissing earlier but there is definitely Adult Kissing
> 
> this is probably aged up a bit, so after graduation but still idols, living together... yes i wrote this before ensemble square was a thing so bear with me

_Click_.

Subaru perks immediately, letting Daikichi trail behind him as he heads for the door. Sure enough, Hokuto's there, gently easing off his shoes as Subaru bounds through the hallway, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Hokke!" He's been waiting, hoping for him to come home sooner. "Welcome ho-"

Hokuto's kissing him before he can even finish, roughly pushing Subaru against the wall. He's unusually desperate, demanding with his tongue. Subaru admits that he likes it, a little; it leaves him breathless and wanting a little more.

But when Hokuto pulls away and Subaru glimpses the burning fire in his eyes and not the loving gaze he's used to, he knows there's something wrong.

"Hokke," Subaru gasps between kisses, but he doesn't listen; diving back for more. _"Hokke!"_

Hokuto just smothers Subaru's lips again, messy kisses trailing down his neck and collar; he knows they'll bruise and redden later and- _oh, god, they have a photoshoot tomorrow morning_ and suddenly, Subaru's hands are on Hokuto's shoulders.

_"Hokuto!"_ It's loud, but Hokuto stops, and Subaru's heart sinks into his stomach. He never likes using Hokuto's name like this, and the man looks utterly destroyed, unwilling to meet his eyes.

"...Akehoshi," Hokuto finally says, his voice low and barely a whisper. "Shit. I'm sorry."

Picking up his bag from the floor, Hokuto heads for their room, an unusual tightness to his back. Subaru notes down to give him a massage sometime later in the evening as he trots after him, Daikichi on his heels. Eventually, Hokuto slumps onto their shared bed, burying his face into his hands.

"Hokke?" Subaru sits down beside him, tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder. "Um...what's the matter?"

"...I went to the agency today." A sigh makes its way out of him, loosening his figure. "There were...there were a few things they wanted to adjust with my outfit for the shoot tomorrow. I overheard some girls talking about us."

Hokuto looks up a little, still refusing to show Subaru his face, hands curling into fists. "They said things. That we were faking things for popularity. That I didn't love you, that-"

"Are you-"

"I didn't do anything, I just got up and left," Hokuto says, and Subaru believes him. "I just- I'm sorry for your neck."

Subaru rubs the spot lightly. He's not angry at all, despite everything. "It's not your fault, Hokke."

"It will be when they start making a fuss about the million hickeys on your neck."

("What's this red spot?" The makeup artist gasps, grabbing her tools immediately. "Oh my god. What happened to your neck!?"

Hokuto turns a bright red from the other side of the room.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm struggling to write recently i hope i can still get everything done before posting time. i just have zero inspiration and it's hard :( send me ideas or things on twitter if you wanna see them!


	15. sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaayyy sickfic!! (assorted enthusiastic cheering noises) 
> 
> cute... fluff... there's like nothing else...

"I told you not to get up," Hokuto says, quietly. He doesn't need to turn around to know Subaru's at the doorway. "Go back to bed."

"But, Hokke," comes the voice, "I didn't even say anything. How did you know I was here?"

Now, Hokuto _does_ turn around, setting the heat to low and striding over to where Subaru stands, huddled in blankets, sniffling into a tissue just behind the doorway to the kitchen. "I'll bring you soup when it's done, okay?"

Subaru pouts a little, nose red and looking worse for the wear. His voice is quiet. "I don't wanna sleep if you're not there. I wanna kiss you, Hokke."

"No kisses until you're better. I thought I made that clear, Akehoshi." Hokuto steers the sniffling bundle back to his room, setting him down on the bed. He doesn't like this either, doesn't like not being able to kiss him, and explains it to Subaru in the form of a whisper as he runs a hand through messy strands of hair.

Subaru pulls a box of tissues from the table to his lap, sniffles loudly into one as he pulls on Hokuto's sweater, dragging him gently to sit on the bed beside him. Hokuto lets him, leans back a little when he feels Subaru's cheek on his shoulder. On a normal day, Subaru would probably kiss him, laughing a little against lips, maybe pull Hokuto onto the bed and then lie there for a while, quietly humming and touching and kissing.

"I need to check on the soup," Hokuto says after a moment of quiet cuddling, and Subaru grumbles, clutching at Hokuto's arm. He'd been warned of Subaru's clinginess, but no matter how cute it is, he still has to make sure the kitchen doesn't burn down. "I'm not going home, don't be silly."

"Come back soon," Subaru mumbles into the blanket as Hokuto sweeps sunburnt orange away to press a kiss to his forehead. His eyes are still so bright and blue and curious, even with the glaze of sickness, and Hokuto smiles.

When he does return with a bowl of warm soup, Subaru's fast asleep under the covers.

Hokuto decides not to wake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 is gonna be good I LOVE 16 so look forward to it


	16. fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I FORGOT TO UPDATE!!! anyway this is plane au. yes you heard me. plane au. subahokke meet on a plane.
> 
> tw for puking, there's no details about it though

"Heya." A bright smile greets him as an orange-haired mess plops into the seat beside him. "Oh! You're kinda cute."

This is not how Hokuto expects his plane ride to start.

"Excuse me?"

The boy just grins at him, all sunshine and rainbows, and tucks his bag into the space under the seat in front. He's wearing a slightly oversized sweater, tight pants, flashy sneakers. "I said, you're cute. It's a compliment."

Hokuto turns back to his computer, readjusting his glasses. He needs to get these forms filled in- Ouch.

"Hey! I just called you cute, aren't you gonna say anything? Or even introduce yourself?" He's pouting now, his orange-haired neighbour who's just pinched his cheek, and Hokuto gives him his sharpest glare. He has to deal with this guy for how many hours again?

"I'm Subaru," his neighbour says, finally, settling down in his seat. "You?"

Hokuto raises an eyebrow. "Just 'Subaru'?"

"Fine!" Subaru looks away, energy bleeding from his voice. "It's Akehoshi. Akehoshi...Subaru."

That surprises Hokuto. Ask any ten people in Japan, and at least nine would know the name _Akehoshi_. One of the last shining stars of the idol industry until his death in prison, not even a year after being disgraced. He'd known about the man's son, but-

"I gave you my name, so give me yours." The pout on Subaru's face is back. If he hadn't been so pushy, Hokuto thinks, he might have actually liked him.

"...Hokuto," he mutters, deciding against revealing his last name, to Subaru's amusement.

" _Just 'Hokuto'_? Come on, _Hokke_ ," Subaru giggles, "you're the one who wanted my last name!"

"Don't call me strange nicknames." After a moment, while Subaru stares eagerly, he sighs. "It's Hidaka Hokuto. Are you happy now?"

But Subaru just gapes. "Like...Hidaka as in, Hidaka Seiya?"

"So what about it?" Hokuto snaps the lid of his computer shut, quietly slipping it back into its case and under the seat. After a moment of thought, he takes off the glasses, and puts that into its case as well. "You're not much different."

The grin tickling at Subaru's lips falters, but effortlessly reappears in the blink of an eye. He seems like he's about to say something else, but a flight attendant interrupts with sick bags, and Subaru takes no less than seven. The smile looks forced, now, as Subaru tucks the bags into the seat pocket and tries to settle.

As the plane starts to rumble and move, Subaru looks increasingly distressed, fiddling with something in his hands incessantly, lips set in a straight line instead of a smile.

"Are you all right, sir?" A flight attendant approaches him, and Subaru nods over-enthusiastically, but his pale complexion betrays everything. "I'll get you some water before we take off."

A moment later, Subaru's clutching at a small bottle of water, looking worse for the wear.

"Hey," Hokuto says, after Subaru almost _whimpers_ at the sound of the plane's engine. "You want some konpeito?"

"No." Subaru is shaking, knuckles white with how hard he's gripping the bottle of water, but manages a low chuckle. His cheeks are pale, lips red from being bitten over and over, and Hokuto finally acknowledges the sinking feeling he has about this entire plane ride. "Can I- um, hold onto your hand?"

What a childish request. "Fine."

Subaru's hand reaches out, and Hokuto tentatively places his own hand on his palm. He's warm, fingers a little calloused, and it feels a little nice.

"You're so cold," Subaru mumbles, but he looks a little calmer as he clutches feebly at Hokuto's thumb, squeezing a little. "Is it okay if I squeeze?"

"Yeah," Hokuto breathes, because arguing would've just been too troublesome, as the plane begins to pick up speed. Subaru gives him a shaky smile and a squeeze.

"Thanks, Hokke. And- um, sorry if I puke on you."

* * *

"Sorry for all the trou-" Subaru begins to close the sick bag, but not before the his body jerks and he's retching again. His complexion is pale, and Hokuto isn't surprised; after all, the boy has puked up almost everything in his stomach at this point.

"Here. Water." Hokuto sets the bottle to his lips once he's sealed the bag, and Subaru's fingers are shaking, so he lets the boy rest his hand over Hokuto's own as he takes a sip.

"You really don't have to take care of me," he says, quietly, eyes down, once he's disposed of the bag, and once the bottle is capped and set back into the seat pocket. For a moment, he fiddles with the sleeves of his sweater, before peering up from behind his fringe. "Hokke?"

Hokuto snaps his eyes away, readjusting the glasses resting on his nose. "Get some rest, Akehoshi."

"What about you? Haven't you been doing that for the past few hours?" There's a frown pulling at Subaru's lips as he points over at the computer.

"Just sleep," Hokuto repeats, and after a while, the rustling of blankets and soft grumbles cease, and Subaru's breathing evens. As he reaches over and tucks the blanket around Subaru's neck, a little wandering, unbidden thought comes to mind; that Subaru, with his mess of orange hair and round face, would be somewhat cute if he didn't open his mouth. And with that, Hokuto quietly packs away his computer, and closes his eyes to rest a little himself.

(A while later, he wakes up suddenly when Subaru's head drops onto his shoulder. He lets him stay.)

* * *

"...kke," a voice is calling when Hokuto wakes, and suddenly the side window is thrown open and morning light streams in. "Hokke, wake up..."

It takes a moment, and then Hokuto is awake.

Subaru smiles brightly at him, all traces of motion sickness gone for a brief moment. "G'morning, Hokke! You looked super tired, so I let you sleep. But we're gonna touch down soon, so I wanted to hold your hand again!"

And then Subaru glances out the window, and the blood drains from his face and Hokuto's rubbing gentle circles into his back as he hunches over, clutching his stomach. 

"Stupid, I told you not to open the window," Hokuto mutters, and Subaru smiles weakly. "Hey, don't look at me. Look forward or you'll puke all over my shoes again."

"I didn't puke all over your shoes," comes the pouted whine, "I puked into the bag! It just...kinda..."

When Subaru is well enough to sit back, Hokuto slides his hand over the armrest, and Subaru slips his fingers between his, giving a little squeeze.

"Ake-"

"Shh," Subaru says, closing his eyes. "This is okay, right?"

His hands are still warm, and it's a little different from before, when Subaru had just clutched onto his thumb and let Hokuto sweep cold trails over the back of his hand. Hokuto feels strangely okay with this, with the warmth, with... Subaru.

So, he replies, in a voice softer than he'd like, "Yeah, this is fine."

He looks away after that, staring out of the window at the expanse below him, hoping whatever had caused his cheeks to become hot doesn't show on his face.

* * *

The moment the plane lands, Subaru is back to bubbly and bright. He doesn't let go of Hokuto's hand until the plane stops fully and the rest of the passengers scramble to leave, and even then, it's with a sad little smile as he stands, rummaging in the overhead locker to draw out Hokuto's bag.

For a while, Hokuto just stares at his own hand, now cold, and follows Subaru off the plane.

Subaru doesn't stop speaking to him until they're standing in front of the doors that lead to the rest of the airport. He talks about his dog, little Daikichi who's probably there to pick him up, about his best friend Makoto and their little manzai act, and then he's silent, solemn.

"Thanks for helping me out on the plane ride," he says, only now deciding to forego the cheerfulness. "Um..."

There's probably people staring; _look, it's Hidaka Seiya's son, isn't that guy Akehoshi...?_ But it's all right, somehow.

"Could I, um, maybe get your number?"

And Hokuto lets out a breath he doesn't realise he was holding, and says, "Sure."

Subaru grins, and yeah, he does look cute when he's not puking all over Hokuto's shoes, and hands over his phone.

And then he's rushing away, towards a little ball of barking fur on the other side of the door, and Hokuto finds a text on his phone a moment later.

[09:21] Akehoshi Subaru: _hey, it's me, the guy who puked on your shoes!_

[09:21] Akehoshi Subaru: _wanna grab coffee later this week?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know if subaru puked over my shoes I wouldn't give him my number


	17. snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can someone PLEASE remind me to update this is like the second time this week i've forgotten to update and i update twice a week
> 
> sweet snow-themed fluff today! i'm afraid it's a bit short but i haven't been feeling the right mood lately...

"Hold _still_ , Hokke-"

"Akehoshi." Hokuto closes his eyes, and a chunk of snow falls off his face and runs cold down his neck. "I didn't agree to this."

"But," Subaru chirps, and continues to pile snow on Hokuto's cheeks, as if it explains everything, "it's _snowing_. And you said-"

"I agreed to the _snow_ _fort_ , not shovelling snow on my face for whatever ridiculous reason you decided to shovel snow on my face for," Hokuto deadpans. "Let me get _up_ -"

"It's supposed to be _romantic!"_ Subaru pouts, now, and Hokuto's heart sinks. The pout never works out in Hokuto's favour. "And I wanted to see if your cheeks get warm enough to melt the snow!"

"First of all-"

"You _agreed_ to this, Hokke! Now let me kiss you!"

So Hokuto consents, closing his eyes and letting Subaru place a cold, wet, snowy kiss to his lips. Unsurprisingly, it's not very romantic. (Hokuto's had better, like afternoons spent cuddling warm mugs of cocoa and Daikichi and his warm, wriggly lump of a boyfriend.)

"That wasn't really nice," Subaru comments. He's frowning down at Hokuto, snow clinging to his hair and cheeks and it looks stupid and comical on him. 

And then he's laughing, burying his face into Hokuto's coat and grinning, and Hokuto heaves a sigh before sweeping the snow off his face and bringing his hand to tease at Subaru's cheeks.

"Akehoshi, you owe me a coffee for this," Hokuto sighs, defeated. Subaru's laughter trembles through his body, and soon enough he's lying beside Hokuto, beaming and smiling and Hokuto's heart is melting.

The snow might be cold, but the warmth of Subaru's lips as he leans in to press them to Hokuto's once again seems to melt the coldness all away.


	18. sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this was a suuuuper cute prompt and i had this amazing idea of subaru being a hare-otoko but then that turned out like SHIT so i scrapped it and made a telepathy au instead, in the style of [this amazing telepathy hq fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011295) which i LOVE
> 
> this is set probably before trickstar? sometime during first year after subahokke become friends but before trickstar is formed. anyway. it's all fluff and sunshine !

"Are you ready?"

Hokuto nods quietly. Subaru already has his hands out, palms outstretched in front of him, and Hokuto places his hands on top of Subaru's.

"I'm ready."

The moment he closes his eyes, he feels something gentle probing at the recesses of his mind. Subaru's presence is energetic, buzzing- this much, Hokuto had expected. Slowly, he reaches for it, and pulls Subaru into his mind, forming the link.

_Your mind is really nice._

Subaru says it with a smile, but it's a vivid burst of sunlight, laughter carried across summer breeze, toes dipped in clear blue sea. His mind is so blindingly bright that Hokuto reels from the shock, drawing back just a miniscule amount. Subaru gently frowns at him with concern, grasping Hokuto's hands tighter, reforming the link. 

Popsicles melting on tongue. A field of swaying sunflowers. Sunlight streaming through familiar classroom windows. This time it's more gentle and less shocking; like letting the light gradually fill the mental link between them rather than drawing open the curtains immediately.

_You're like a starry sky,_ Subaru says suddenly, followed by a tinkling, breezy laugh. _It's so shiny._

"I didn't as-"

_You were thinking about it,_ his voice chimes, _what I'd think about your mind._

_There's this wide, super wide, shiny starry sky! And there's puffs of breath- like it's winter! And above all of it is a really big sakura tree, y'know, like the one we met under. I like it, Hokke~_

Hokuto opens his eyes again to find Subaru beaming over at him. There's a gentle warmth settling in the corner of his mind; the faintest hint of salt, waves crashing on the shore.

"I've never deep-linked with anyone else before," Hokuto confesses. It's still somewhat unfamiliar to him to form a deep-link with anyone other than Grandma, whose presence was like calming floral tea and the gentle chirp of birds in the early morning light. He's had other shallow links for performances, but they'd been as shallow as they'd been long.

But Subaru only smiles, and tugs on Hokuto's hands so that they're clasped together, Subaru's warm hands over his cold ones. "Neither have I! I'm glad it's with you."

A little sunray bursts in the back of Hokuto's mind.

"Anyway," Hokuto says, shuffling to his feet, but not letting go of Subaru's hands. They're warm and surprisingly comforting. "Let's get practice started, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this](https://twitter.com/starriestsmile/status/1256459381891194882?s=20) is the reference for this au! sorry i only managed to cover subahokke but mao and makoto do exist.


	19. rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rainy first year subahokke! rainy first year subahokke! SAY IT WITH ME! RAINY FIRST YEAR SUBAHOKKE!!
> 
> god i love first year subahokke so much... they're so cute... the 'beginning' of their friendship is something i like to think about a lot, like how hokuto might notice subaru gets pushed around a lot by his classmates and deciding to spend more time with subaru... and subaru is really happy because nobody's done things for him before! and their friendship kind of naturally builds on from there with subaru bringing out his happy self more and bothering hokuto leading to where they are in second year!
> 
> ...sorry i just like them a lot (clenches fist)

Subaru thinks about umbrellas.

He doesn't need one, he tells himself stubbornly, as he peers out at the rain. It's not coming down that strong. And, he thinks, he'll be home in ten minutes if he dashes really fast.

Lost in thought, Subaru doesn't notice quiet footsteps pattering up to him. (He blames the rain, the noise of rain on the roof of the awning.)

"You're thinking about running home in the rain," a voice says, and Subaru has to admit Hokuto had chosen the worst possible time to perfectly guess his thoughts.

Hokuto's umbrella is clear. Subaru thinks about that a little, about how that settles with him, but then the boy is stepping beside him and placing the umbrella over their heads. 

"Let's go," Hokuto says quietly, eyes staring far away into the distance. "It wouldn't be good if you caught a cold from the rain."

Subaru blinks. "Are you concerned about me, Hidaka-kun?"

Hokuto turns to him slowly, looking somewhat blank. It's only after he returns to staring into the rain that he answers, a soft "Yes."

He walks out afterwards without waiting for a reply or anything, really, so Subaru scurries after his long strides to stay under the shade of the umbrella, schoolbag clutched in his hands. Subaru notices Hokuto's measured, hurried steps; delicately and gracefully avoiding puddles as they form on the ground.

"Where do you live, Akehoshi?" Hokuto proposes the question at a red traffic light, the rain having simmered down to a gentle patter. He's staring over at a shopfront, and Subaru wonders what exactly he's thinking about, because his eyes are sharp and focused and a very pretty blue. He's never really looked closely at Hokuto before - after all, Hokuto was always quietly doing his homework after school, or standing in front of the class giving a lecture, and it hadn't been until the Venus Cup that Subaru had talked to him properly for the first time. But. But, Subaru thinks, ignoring the little ringing bell in his head, Hokuto is rather good looking. 

"Did you forget where you lived?" He looks rather concerned, and Subaru realises, in horror, that he hadn't answered the question.

"Were you planning to walk me home?" Subaru feels a nice feeling bubbling through him at the prospect; nobody's ever walked him home before.

"The train station is the other way," Hokuto sighs, as if it were obvious. "And I wouldn't want you to get sick, as I said earlier."

"How very princely of you!" Tucking his hands in his pockets, Subaru skips across the road as the light turns green, Hokuto hurrying to keep the umbrella over his head.

The rain seems to lighten a little with Subaru's mood, but Hokuto only purses his lips in a frown. "I told you not to call me things like that."

As he skips across wet pavements, Subaru thinks about umbrellas; clear umbrellas that shelter two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one has a connection... with number 37... you will see...


	20. flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flower shop au! if you've ever wanted to hear hokke swearing this is it but otherwise. there is rain and there are red roses and there is also (points) subaru thinking hokke is hot
> 
> it's just a funny and sweet chapter! celebrating 20% done with this challenge!

_"I'm so, so sorry, Subaru."_ Mao sounds so defeated, and Subaru just _knows_ he's in for some big shit. _"Makoto's at his job, and Ritsu refused to go, and there's nobody who's available today at all, but there's this huge order I've got waiting to be picked up and I just ran out of meds and-"_

"Yeah, yeah, Sari," Subaru says, cutting him off, "I'll do it."

And that's how Subaru finds himself manning Mao's little flower shop in the middle of a storm. Just who the hell runs a flower shop when they have hayfever? He'll never understand Mao.

Business is slow, _no shit_ , and when Subaru looks in the back, there's about a hundred, give or take, red roses sitting nicely in brightly coloured buckets. That sends a few more questions than necessary spinning around his head for the rest of the day, while the wind and rain make quick work of the front door mat despite having the door closed.

At exactly 4:14PM, the door flies open, and Subaru's about to panic when a man rushes in, almost yelling into his phone.

"Oh, stop bullying Tomoya, you perv, I just arrived at the flower shop for your stupid roses and- oh, I'm so sorry, Isara, I'm-"

"Um," Subaru tries, and the man blinks up at him in shock, the phone dropping from his ear. He's cute, Subaru thinks. Really cute, if not for the fact that he's practically dripping water all over Mao's spotless floor.

"Oh. You're not Isara," he says, like it isn't the most obvious thing in the world.

So he's cute _and_ dense. Subaru grins. "Yeah. I'm not."

The man blushes a little at that, defiant pink fluttering down his neck. "I, uh, I'm here to pick up an order for Hibiki Wataru. The red roses."

"They're in the back," Subaru explains as he opens the door to the back room, wondering what exactly one would do with several dozen red roses. A special night at home, perhaps?

"What the _fuck_ ," the customer says when he walks into the room. There's buckets of roses everywhere, and when Subaru glances over, the man is absolutely livid, phone pressed to ear. "Buchou. How am I supposed to carry all this? Why did you order so many fucking roses when we only need _three_?"

"I'll help you carry them," Subaru offers quietly, because whoever this Hibiki Wataru person is, they're certainly bringing in money, and Subaru likes money.

And for the second time in about five minutes, Subaru has this cute guy he's just met blink at him in absolute wonder and shock.

"Yeah," he breathes, "I'd appreciate that. I'd appreciate that a lot."

A good half hour, nine buckets of roses, enough rain to flood Mao's shop, a whole slew of ungodly words from his customer and a good deal of glances stolen at him later, Subaru stands in front of a nearby theatre with the umbrella that had absolutely failed to do its job against the rain, dripping wet, having done his job at the very least.

"I'm so, so sorry," his mysterious customer says, and Subaru has a sense of deja vu. It isn't like he's any better in terms of wetness. "Could I make it up to you somehow? I'll treat you to dinner or something, or..."

Even though he knows he really shouldn't be accepting something like this, Subaru finds himself beaming.

"I'll drop by the shop when I'm done tonight, then," the man is saying. "Thank you so much for carrying all of these...ridiculous flowers."

"Thanks for your patronage," Subaru chirps back, in his best Customer Service Voice. He's turning to go, when he forgets something really important.

"...Hey, I forgot to ask. What's your name?"

The man smiles. "It's Hidaka. Hidaka Hokuto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "so he's cute /and/ dense" is literally my favourite line EVER also mao why the fuck do you have a flower shop


	21. stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo... online classes started for uni on monday and i am struggling ALREADY... i've backwritten up to no.27 at the moment and i don't know if i'll have time to write especially because i'll be tackling subahokke week later this month, so i might put this on hold for a while...
> 
> anyway... this one is a royals au that i'm particularly fond of, where hokke is the crown prince and subaru is one of the kitchen hands in his palace... and basically hokke meets subaru by catching him stargazing at night...

"Hokke!" Subaru is already there when he arrives, buzzing with excitement. "Over here!"

"You're such a handful," Hokuto sighs, dropping the pillows before seating himself on the grass beside Subaru. He still has his work shift on - not that Subaru has any better clothes, but it wouldn't do at all for a kitchen hand to be caught somehow wearing the crown prince's clothing. "What is it tonight, Akehoshi?"

That spreads a grin over Subaru's cheeks, rosy in what little moonlight there is in this corner of the garden. "The sky is super clear tonight, so I thought we could stargaze, y'know!"

(Funny how it's the stars, always the stars.)

"Sure." Hokuto smiles, unbidden; the smile that always comes with Subaru, and settles into his side with practiced ease. He'd never expected this, really, as Subaru's soothing voice washes over him and fills him to the brim with a strange, peaceful happiness.

(If he'd told his past self that he'd meet the love of his life after accidentally dropping papers all over the garden one night and stumbling into a poor kitchen hand while picking them up, he probably wouldn't believe himself either.)

"See, if you look over there, that's the Summer Triangle!" Subaru guides Hokuto's finger up against the backdrop of the stars, until he has the stars in the palm of his hand. The Milky Way's gentle glow weaves its trail across the deep blue of the sky. "That's Altair, and that's Deneb, and that's Vega."

"...How do you know all of this?"

Subaru's eyes are filled with stars as he replies. "My dad taught me a bit."

"I'm sorry," Hokuto's whispering, knowing exactly what had happened to his father, but Subaru just smiles, a little forlorn, and smudges a kiss to Hokuto's temple.

"I just wanted to show you the stars," he says, usual cheer returning to his voice. "Do you want me to tell you the story of Orihime and Hikoboshi?"

So Hokuto nods, despie having heard it hundreds of times before, and Subaru guides him through the starry sky like it's the back of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am the biggest sucker for royal/servant aus but you know what hits harder... royal/blacksmith apprentice. you know what you're gonna look forward to now


	22. scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo i think this is cute. they're sharing clothes and the clothes smell nice...

"Here, Akehoshi," Hokuto says, holding out his jacket as they walk. "You're shivering."

"Won't you be cold?" Subaru hesitates, looking at Hokuto's bare arms. A breeze passes by, and he tries his very best to resist the urge to shiver, but fails miserably.

Hokuto steps in, wraps the jacket gently around Subaru's shoulders instead before he can object. "I'll be fine."

It smells really nice. Like Hokuto.

"Thanks," Subaru chokes out, somewhat still overwhelmed by Hokuto's scent. It's warm, familiar, _perfect_. If he tries hard enough, he can make out the lemon-scented clothes softener that Hokuto's clothes and sheets all smell like. He wants to say something more, but nothing that doesn't break the little moment of tenderness comes to mind, so he just smiles and hurries to catch up to Hokuto.

Subaru leans his cheek on Hokuto's shoulder for the train ride, and for once, since he doesn't mind it, they lace fingers and smile quietly. He makes sure the jacket is pulled up near his face, breathing in Hokuto's scent with every little breath, happily enjoying the warmth of the jacket, the warmth in his chest.

He really likes this, even if he's dead tired from rehearsals and had stayed up late last night to study (somewhat) for the test in first period.

"If you like it so much, you should bring your own one, since you have one too," Hokuto scolds when they get off the train, somewhat halfheartedly, but when he sees Subaru grinning up at him, his eyes soften just a little.

"It's nice because it's yours, Hokke."

At that, Hokuto just blushes, the tips of his ears turning a cute pink, but allows Subaru to keep it for the night when they part ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yes i know subaru walks to school and hokke takes the train. i am going to assume subaru teleports home after this or at least takes the train back after walking hokke home.


	23. escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo. i was rereading something old and remembered someone once gave me "midnight escape" as a prompt and decided this was something i needed to write. please have 4am beachside bike ride escapade subahokke

"Akehoshi, it's four in the morning. Why are you calling me."

A gentle laugh filters through the phone, and Hokuto sighs, sinking into the pillows. _"I'm outside. Open the door?"_

(One of these days, he really has to practice his self-control. They have a long day tomorrow; practice and classes and work to do. But it's Subaru, it's _Subaru_ , and the way he says _"Hokke"_ and smiles and sets butterflies swarming in Hokuto's stomach say otherwise.)

"All right," Hokuto mumbles, heavy from sleep, but feeling a lightness floating in his chest.

He stops to throw on some acceptable-looking clothes, and a minute later he's tripping down the stairs and into his shoes, easing open the front door quietly.

"Heya," Subaru says, gentle smile in his eyes. He's sitting on his bike, looking rather windswept. "Didn't think you'd actually come, Hokke!"

"Couldn't have you causing a racket this early in the morning," he retorts, stifling a yawn. "So? What's the matter?"

And Subaru grins, breathtakingly radiant, and pats the back of his seat. "Get on."

Strands of orange brush against Hokuto's cheek as he clutches the soft folds of Subaru's worn hoodie, arms wrapped around his waist. Subaru is humming, something that Hokuto is too tired to decipher; notes floating on the breeze as they wind through dim streets.

After a while, Hokuto blinks open bleary eyes, unsure when he'd closed them in the first place. He should have asked this earlier. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see! We're almost there!" Subaru laughs, and Hokuto tightens his grip on him as they swerve around a corner, and Hokuto's staring out at the beach beside Yumenosaki. "Don't fall asleep again, 'kay?"

Hokuto flushes, burying his face deep into Subaru's hoodie instead of replying. He can still see the sea flying past, deep blue in the disappearing moonlight; and then Subaru is parking the bike into the stands and shaking him awake.

"Well?" Subaru's already running into the sand, sneakers kicked off beside the bike, and Hokuto doesn't think he has a choice.

"Don't go too far in the water," Hokuto's sighing by the time he reaches the waterside, and Subaru pauses from splashing around to grin, all bright and shining.

(He wakes up tucked into Subaru's side a while later, the first of the sun's rays peeking up over the horizon. There's still sand in his hair and clothes and all, but it's all insignificant when he sees the smile playing on Subaru's lips as he sleeps.)


	24. lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i forgot to fucking update someone please pummel me into oblivion
> 
> SO UHHHH this one is related to number 13!! you might recognise it, you might not. 's a cute christmas date

It's no surprise that Subaru loves Christmas.

He chatters incoherently over the pillow to Hokuto about pretty lights and sparkly ornaments and snowy days, about mugs of hot cocoa and sprigs of mistletoe and shiny gift wrapping. He's like a child, Hokuto thinks, as he quietly watches Subaru's eyes sparkle and shine. Hokuto wants to give him the world.

"Hokke, you're not even listening to me," Subaru whines, and he's pouting now, rolled over on his side to face Hokuto.

"You're not even making sense," Hokuto replies, but Subaru just pounds a half-balled fist into his chest and leaves it at that. "And we're both tired."

"But I'm not," Subaru retorts, and then immediately betrays his statement by yawning.

Hokuto leans in a little, catches his cute pouty lips in a kiss. An idea comes to mind, quietly. "Go to sleep. I'll take you out tomorrow."

* * *

Hokuto thanks his lucky stars that the place in mind is still bustling with festivities when they arrive, hand in hand. He'd come here as a child, with Grandma, but when studies had begun to impose their presence, he'd chosen to forego the Christmas outing, making some excuse about it being too childish.

"This is the place I wanted you to see."

Subaru loves it. That's really all Hokuto needs, to see his eyes widen impossibly and his mouth drop open in shock.

And slowly, Hokuto leads him, by the hand, through trees wrapped in a million little glowing bulbs, through an arch draped in magical glow, under rows and rows of lanterns hung across the sky. Like walking under starlight; a soothing, gentle sparkle.

It's beautiful. Hokuto's forgotten all about this in the years it's been; walking under branches perfectly strung with pinpricks of light, the tinkling of wind chimes in the breeze.

Just like a scene in a movie.

Puffs of warm air blow into the sky as Subaru laughs, the smile on his face just as bright and beautiful as the lights. He slows to a stop after a moment, and so the world does too; suddenly warm hands are pushing away his scarf and there's a budding little thing that bursts into bloom in his chest as Subaru kisses him, all sweet and warm and happy.

When Hokuto opens his eyes, it's to a smile that rivals the brightness of stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (punches myself) (punches myself very hard) i've written 11.3k for subahokke week it starts next week!!!


	25. sparkle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is one of my favourite au tropes of all time: the royal/blacksmith apprentice au...  
> in which subaru is a sparkly-eyed prince and hokuto is the hardworking apprentice of the theatre club's smithy. yes wataru owns this smithy.
> 
> please PLEASE read the end notes they're really important

"Wow! These are soooo sparkly...!" 

"Hasn't anyone taught you to talk like a proper prince?" Hokuto sighs, but his eyes are kind; betraying the harsh tone of his voice. "And anyway, did you come to buy anything, or are you just going to stare at the jewelry all day?"

"Well, I _was_ going to buy something," Subaru chirps, "but I think I'll reconsider!"

"Suit yourself," Hokuto snaps, beginning to head back into the smithy. "I've got things to do if you're not buying anything."

A while later, Subaru hears the flames roaring from inside as he browses through the cased displays of jewelry and blades, and hides a smile to himself. Perhaps he'll buy something after all, seeing how hardworking Hokuto is.

(Not that Subaru would admit to him that he comes here every week without fail to spend time with Hokuto anyway.)

The afternoon sun lazily scatters the jewels on the front display into rainbows, catching prettily on the old stone walls, and Subaru ventures over to explore when a bright flash of blue catches his eye.

"Oh..." It's a beautiful blue gemstone, just bigger than a coin, sitting innocently in the locked glass display. There's something about this blue stone, something that hadn't been present in every single precious gemstone that Hokuto had ever shown him in this one, and he can't put his finger exactly to what it is. And Hokuto has shown him the most priceless of gems, the shiniest and the most expensive and the most beautifully cut, and yet he can't place the feeling he has.

"That one isn't for sale," comes Hokuto's voice from behind him, softly. "It just got here yesterday. We're using it for an order." He meets Subaru's eyes for a moment, then strides over to stand beside him. "But it's beautiful."

In the sunlight, Hokuto is beautiful too. Subaru wonders if he knows, even with soot smeared across his long, calloused fingers and lips set in his perpetual frown. And then it hits him, there, as Hokuto glances over at him and he sees that same blue in Hokuto's eyes.

"What is it for?" he asks, chest suddenly feeling tight.

But Hokuto only hums, looking down at the gem in all its glory, and smiles a little, secretive smile.

"You'll see when I'm done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...after a lot of thinking I've decided on something that's pained me to consider for this piece.
> 
> yes, I love this piece a lot and it means a lot to me, and all the pieces I've written so far are very precious to me. but I'm so stressed right now because of online classes for uni, and I haven't had time to write for this in ages because I've been working on my 7 pieces for subahokke week for the past month which have a total of ~12k words so far and nowhere near complete. the stress is really catching up to me and I don't think I can continue updating this for now.
> 
> yes, I'll pick this up when I'm not suffering from whatever uni throws at me (if it helps to explain, I have adhd and both my writing and study are majorly affected by this), but I don't expect it to be very soon. when subahokke week is over, I'll begin slowly working on this again, but at a pace that doesn't affect my mental health. I really, really want to finish this challenge, I've written another 30 unposted pieces for it already and I am definitely not giving up.
> 
> and a message to my dear readers: thanks for entertaining me thus far! seeing so many people liking this and commenting, leaving kudos, ESPECIALLY the 5 people who have it bookmarked and the 2 people who subscribed makes me so happy! I'm not abandoning it, just taking a break. instead, please look forward to my pieces for subahokke week which starts on the 21st!  
> thank you, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> twitter: [@subahokke](https://twitter.com/subahokke) if you want to talk to me about subahokke!


End file.
